辐射蝎 (辐射)
Radscorpions are mutated creatures in Fallout and Fallout 2. Background Radscorpions are mutated from the North American Emperor scorpion,Razlo dialogue file[1] - "They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion." Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big." which were prolific in many pet stores at the time of the Great War.Herbert Dashwood's terminal entries. [1] Contrary to many expectations, their venom grew more potent when they mutated rather than becoming diluted. Though considered nocturnal and sensitive to light, radscorpions can be found active during the daytime in the areas they inhabit. Samples of their venom can be used to make antivenom. Characteristics The radscorpion is a large, poisonous creature that not only deals high damage but it can also poison the player with its deadly venom. Be ready for a good fight if you don't intend on running if you see one of these threatening creatures. Variants Radscorpion right|70px |xp =- |hp =26 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =4 |ap =7 |melee damage =6 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =2 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =2 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-8 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |attack3 = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = }} Lesser radscorpion |xp =60 |hp =10 |healing rate =2 |ac =3 |sequence =4 |ap =5 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =2 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =30 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =15 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-6 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |attack3 = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = }} Nasty radscorpion |xp = |hp = |healing rate = |ac = |sequence = |ap = |melee damage = |crit chance = |dt normal = |dt laser = |dt fire = |dt plasma = |dt elec = |dt expl = |dt emp = |dr normal = |dr laser = |dr fire = |dr plasma = |dr elec = |dr expl = |dr emp = |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = }} Black radscorpion |xp =- |hp =50 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =6 |ap =5 |melee damage =12 |crit chance =3 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =5 |dt fire =3 |dt plasma =3 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =10 |dr laser =60 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =35 |dr expl =30 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-14 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |attack3 = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = }} Lesser black radscorpion |xp =- |hp =26 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =4 |ap =7 |melee damage =10 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =2 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-12 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |attack3 = |ability1 = |ability2 = |ability3 = }} Appearances The regular radscorpion appears in both Fallout and Fallout 2. The nasty radscorpion appears only in Fallout and the lesser, the black lesser and the regular black radscorpion appears only in Fallout 2. References Category:辐射生物 Category:辐射2生物 en:Radscorpion (Fallout) ru:Радскорпион (Fallout) sv:Radscorpion (Fallout) uk:Радскорпіон (Fallout)